Love Isnt Magical Is It? Charmed FanFiction
by LucyHaleHollyC
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction about how Piper and Leo's love blossomed, but when magic takes over and takes Piper into the future,and finds out they are divorced and have two children will love still be in the air when she returns to the present day,or has magic ruin it all.


**Awh! Thank you for reading my story!**

**This is a charmed fan-fiction based on Piper and Leos Love! Piper is my favourite character in charmed but Paige and Phoebe are in this story too! Holly Marie Combs is my idol! So this is for her, the story, the effort and hard work I put into it, is all for her! **

**Enjoy! Happy Reading!****J**

**Love isn't magical is it? Charmed Fan-Fiction**

Piper sat and watched the raindrops fall and hit the ground, while all the last minute Christmas shoppers were getting out there umbrellas and calling taxis, she was sat in a nice warm, cosy café, just left from the mains shopping centre, she was waiting for Leo, just thinking about him gave Piper a nice warm feeling in her stomach, she didn't need to worry about her magic around Leo either because he was a white lighter , which means he knew all about magic and her and her sisters being witches, or the charmed ones people liked the called them, Leo was the Halliwell manors, handyman and ever since the first time Piper saw him, she knew there was something about him that she liked and they both had feelings for each other but were scared to say anything, and one day Piper just got the courage to ask him out for coffee, and with her sisters away, Piper wanted some fun.

The door opened and the bell rang with it, as Leo walked into the café, he ordered a coffee and walked over to Piper with the flowers he bought for her, he held them in his sweaty and clammy hands, he didn't expect to be so nervous, he was so lucky, and was so glad Piper had asked him out for coffee, "Piper..hi, you look beautiful" said Leo handing her the flowers "awh thank you Leo, there beautiful." They sat and talked for what seemed like hours, "Piper this is going to seem so out of the blue, I have only known you a few months, but you feel like I have known you for ages" Leo said not quite sure where that came from "I know, I have been thinking the same, we have been getting on pretty well and im so glad you agreed to meet me today" Piper said beaming at Leo "Piper, do you have think, we could become an item? These last few weeks have been the best few weeks for me and I want a few more like it" Leo was preparing the hear the words its not you, it is me, but Piper just smiled and leaned over the table and kissed Leo softly on his lips "does that answer your question?" Piper asked sitting back down "errrm… no don't think I quite caught that" said Leo giving a cheeky smile.

"Piper! Why didn't you ring me and tell me, you and Leo were now in a relationship?" Phoebe said only just getting back and already giving Piper twenty questions about her love life. "we only just started going it pheebs, it started yesterday, and we have been on a few dates that's all" "four dates, and he has stayed over twice, we have only been gone a week" said Paige walking into the kitchen "okay, I really like him guys, and we are just taking it slow, we are together yes, but we are having fun, im not ready to get hurt again" Piper said trying not to recall the memories of Jake, the guy that cheated on her, with her best friend, who are now married and have twins, "Piper, Leo adores you and you can see that! He is soon lucky to have my stunning big sister in his life and he knows it, he is no Jake" said Phoebe giving Piper and hug and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to unpack.

The Christmas feeling was entering the Halliwell manor as Piper walked down all ready to go on another date with Leo, but this time was as actually boyfriend and girlfriend and she was going to tell him about Jake. As piper walked down the stairs she was trying not too get her head caught in all the decorations Phoebe had put up all around the house, Phoebe always went crazy at Christmas it was her favourite time of year. Piper wore a red dress, long at the back and short at the front and had all her hair to the side and curly, she felt like a princess, and she must have looked like one to with the look on Phoebe and Paige's faces as she walked down the stairs.

'Why am I such a wimp' Piper thought to herself, they had arrived at dinner and Leo had booked Pipers favourite table, the one at the window, which made the night even more special! "so how do you like your food?" Leo asked, knowing Pipers mind was somewhere else "Leo! I need to tell you something, well last year, I was with a guy called Jake and we had been going out for about two years, until I had my birthday party and found Jake and my best friend together and it had been going on a while, I have never trusted men since then and I really like you Leo, I just cant face getting hurt again, so what I need to ask is do you think we will have a future? Piper asked taking a big breath in thinking thank god that was over "awh Piper I never knew, and I think Jake was an idiot leaving such a beautiful person and, I hope we do Piper, you mean so much to me already!" Leo said putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her.

Piper awoke to the sound of her sisters singing to Steps, then the image of the dream that woke her up, came into her mind, it was the worse dream she had, had in a while, thinking back to it, made her eyes fill up with tears and her chest become tight, suddenly the sound of her sisters singing was drowned out by the sound of Piper breathing becoming faster and faster. "What your leaving me?" Piper said tears streaming down her face "Piper, we don't have a future we never will, I don't like you, I love her" "but you said…" "I said what you wanted to hear" said Leo taking the girls hand Piper didn't recognise in his and walking off. Piper memory of the dream was disturbed by a knock at her bedroom door. It was Phoebe with her breakfast.

All day Piper could shake the dream out of her head, it just kept going round and round the words "I said what you wanted to hear." why did that dream even appear, Piper trusted Leo didn't she.? She didn't want to go out tonight, at all, she just wanted to stay in bed all day and eat loads, but she agreed to go to the theatre with Leo, he was so looking forward to it, she couldn't let him down, she had avoided his calls and texts all day, she just didn't know what to say to him, her head was too full with lies and deceit. It was 7:00pm, Piper was changed in one of her black pencil skirts and her blue silky top, when she decided to have a look in the **book of shadows, **as she flicked threw the pages, she came across a future spell, Piper knew this could only end badly and she knew Leo was nothing like Jake, but she couldn't sleep, concentrate, she loved Leo more than anything, but if they didn't have a future, she needed to get away from it all, she couldn't get hurt. Not again. Piper could hear a knock at the door and Paige inviting Leo in and making small talk, waiting for Piper to come down, "here goes nothing, sorry Leo" Piper said to herself.

'**Hear these words, hear the rhyme, I send to you, a burning sign, then your future self will find, in another place and time.'**

A gush of wind circled Piper and she could hear whispers all around her and then everything went black.

"Piper! Will you hurry up there is only so much small talk I can take, you look pretty going anywhere nice?" Paige asked entering the attic door "oh is Leo, still here for the date?" Piper asked disappointed that the spell hadn't worked "errm….Piper he has come to collect to the kids, remember? He has them at weekends, please tell me you haven't used magic, especially after you told me not to use to anymore, you know we don't do that thing anymore" Paige huffed and walked out "wait! I have children? 2..3..4? And Leo doesn't live hear?" Piper asked chasing after Paige "Piper, did you knock your head of something, of course you and Leo have children Wyatt and Katy remember?" "then why is he picking them up" "you got divorced three years ago, magic ruined everything you both said remember? that's why none of us use magic anymore" Paige said.

It was a lot to take in and Piper was so confused, she knew that the spell had worked, but how can her future hold no Leo, or no magic , but she had two children, she wanted children but she didn't want them to grow up like Piper did with only one parent she wanted them to have a stable and happy home and obviously that wasn't the case. As she walked down the staircase she saw a newspaper on the side the date was 12th of December 2012, Piper had travelled fives years into the future and a lot had happened in five years. He was stood in the doorway and hadn't changed one bit, Piper got butterflies in her stomach like she did every time she saw him, but she could tell her didn't feel the same anymore and that hurt her! "mommy, mommy!, daddy is here" a little boy ran up to her and hugged her round her legs, Piper bent down to give him a little hug when he whispered in her ear "I promise, I wont tell daddy that you was crying last night" Wyatt whispered "thank you Wyatt" Piper said hugging him tighter she got a warm feeling inside, she had two beautiful children, but she had been crying last night, over Leo and her son saw, this is not what she wanted her children to see. A little girl ran over and Piper hugged them both, "love you mommy" they both chorused.

Piper sat on her bed, tearing up at what happened between her and Leo before he left with Wyatt and Katy "soo…I will bring them back Sunday night at seven" Leo said looking less than pleased about the whole situation "you can have them both a little longer if you would like, they obviously like spending time with you" "Piper, I don't know what you are trying to do here, but last time, I had them longer than I should you rang the cops on me!" Leo said leaving and slamming the door behind him, Piper got a horrible feeling in her stomach how could everything go so wrong in just five years. "no! Leo wait!" Piper shouted after him, but it was too late he was already driving down the street.

How could she have been so horrible to the man she loved or in this time use to love. Piper couldn't imagine her life without Leo, and they had only just started dating, but if this was how there future was planned out, single parents, divorce and cant stand being in the same room as each other, Piper hated it!

It was Sunday night and Leo was going to be round any minute to bring Wyatt and Katy back and Pipers plan was to sit him down and talk, talk about what happened and if they could work threw it, if this was their future and if she had to leave and not see him again then she had to do it going back to the present day knowing that she hadn't given up without a fight. Just like clock work at dead on 7:00pm there was a knock on the door, Piper looked in the mirror too make sure she looked ok and her eyes were not red and puffy from crying and then opened the door "hi kids" Piper shouted as they rang threw the door and up the stairs, Leo turned to leave "oh no… Leo wait, we need to talk" Piper shouted after him "look Piper, if this is another one of your, I will pretend and be nice and then I will stab me in the back kind of talks I don't want to hear it!" "its not Leo, just come inside and we can talk. Please" Piper said opening the door wider as he walked threw. "Where did we go so wrong Leo? We made two beautiful children and got married and then three years later this happened" "magic happened Piper! I became an elder and I had to leave you and the children for weeks, months at a time and then when I did come home all we did was argue because I was never at home, so for the children we decided to separate, then we grew apart and argued at every chance we got" Leo said, Piper could tell it hurt him talking about it "it shouldn't have turned out like this" "I know it shouldn't have Piper, I loved you, you and the kids are my everything, but arguing only upset us and the children" " I know Leo, now I know this is going to sound crazy but this morning I woke up, thinking about you. You and me, are future, this morning I woke up five years ago, I went up to the attic and went into the **book of shadows **and got the future spell, I needed to know if we had a future and now I'm here, I don't like it, I never imagined it like this, you meant, mean so much to me Leo" Piper could see that Leo's eyes widened at the thought " what? Piper… how do I know this isn't some trick, some trick to take Wyatt and Katy from me" "because if this was all a trick, and I hated you as much as you said I do, I wouldn't do this" Piper said leaning over to Leo and kissing him, she got butterflies, different from the ones on the stairs earlier these were like magic and it felt like the whole world had come to a stop and they were stuck in the moment. Leo was the first to pull away looking more than pleased with himself "you haven't kissed me like that since.." "last night for me" Piper says finishing his sentence "Piper, I love you! Always have always will, the day we decided to call it a day was the worse day of my life, I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wouldn't and after this time apart I know now I cant live without you, you or the kids, I want to try again Piper, no magic, just us as a family" Leo said kissing Piper slowly "I love you" "I love you two" Leo said and then the wind appeared again and everything went black.

Piper awoke back in the attic, and knew she was back in reality, the present day, because everything was how she left it. When Pipers eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Leo sat on the chair looking at her and smiling "oh Leo… I can explain!" "no Piper, it is fine, the elders told me, you had to see and you came back so you must have found out what you wanted, you needed to do it, you needed to find out what are future holds, you told me all about Jake and trust me I would kill him if I ever saw him! But you mean everything to me Piper and I would never hurt you! You are my entire world Piper Halliwell and I love you and that will never change" Leo said sitting on the floor next to Piper and putting his arm round her "Promise? I cant lose you Leo" "I promise, you wont, I will always be here for you, so are future? What happened?" said Leo giving Piper a cheeky smile "at first it wasn't so perfect, but I think we will be just fine!" Piper said resting her head on his shoulders "good" Leo said kissing her on her forehead. And as they say in fairytales it truly was happily ever after.


End file.
